


Tied up and Twisted

by Sometimesyoufly (faile02)



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fanmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 03:09:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faile02/pseuds/Sometimesyoufly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Tied up and Twisted</b> - A Darcy/Clint 90's themed fanmix</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>A mix for a bubblegum princess, and her archer prince. A soundtrack for the mixed up emotions of two fragile hearts.</p>
  </div>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	Tied up and Twisted

  
**Tied up and Twisted**

> A mix for a bubblegum princess, and her archer prince. A soundtrack for the mixed up emotions of two fragile hearts.

A Darcy/Clint 90's themed fan mix by [Sometimesyoufly](http://sometimesyoufly.tumblr.com) with cover art by [Ramseygeoff](http://ramseygeoff.tumblr.com/).

 

[WATCH](http://www.youtube.com/playlist?feature=edit_ok&list=PLHo_YKY17FLp8mnXIDpkTs2RjeXQIeQ9V) | [LISTEN](http://8tracks.com/sarahcotten/tied-up-and-twisted) | [DOWNLOAD](http://www.2shared.com/file/_2pSrH8t/Tied_up_and_Twisted.html)

 

**1\. You Gotta Be** \- Des'ree  
 _Remember, listen as your day unfolds_  
Challenge what the future holds  
Try and keep your head up to the sky

**2\. You Learn** \- Alanis Morissette

_I recommend biting off more then you can chew to anyone_  
I recommend sticking your foot in your mouth at any time  
Throw it down (the caution blocks you from the wind)  
Hold it up (to the rays)  
You wait and see when the smoke clears

**3\. If You Want It To Be Good Girl** \- Backstreet Boys

_If you want it to be wild_  
Gotta know just who to dial baby (that's me)  
If you really like it hot  
Find someone who hits the spot honey (oh yes)

**4\. (You Drive Me) Crazy** \- Britney Spears

_Tell me, your so into me_  
That I'm the only one you will see  
Tell me, I'm not in the blue  
That I'm not wastin', my feelin's on you

**5\. One Week** \- Barenaked Ladies

_How can I help it if I think you're funny when you're mad_  
Tryin' hard not to smile though I feel bad  
I'm the kind of guy who laughs at a funeral

**6\. Lovefool** \- The Cardigans

_Reason will not lead to solution_  
I will end up lost in confusion  
I don't care if you really care  
As long as you don't go

**7\. Torn** \- Natalie Imbruglia

_There's nothing where he used to lie_  
The conversation has run dry  
That's what's going on  
Nothing's fine, I'm torn

**8\. Breakfast at Tiffany's** \- Deep Blue Something

_And I said what about Breakfast at Tiffany's?_  
She said I think I remember the film  
And as I recall I think, we both kind o' liked it  
And I said well that's, the one thing we've got

**9\. Give me One Reason** \- Tracy Chapman

_Give me one reason to stay here_  
And I'll turn right back around  
Give me one reason to stay here  
And I'll turn right back around  
Because I don't want leave you lonely  
But you got to make me change my mind

**10\. Crash Into Me** \- Dave Matthews Band

_Touch your lips just so I know_  
In your eyes, love, it glows so  
I'm bare boned and crazy for you

**11\. You Get What You Give** \- New Radicals

_This whole damn world can fall apart_  
You'll be ok follow your heart  
You're in harms way  
I'm right behind  
Now say you're mine

You've got the music in you  



End file.
